Lana Lang
Lana Lang is Clark Kent's first love interest and Lex Luthor's ex-wife as well as a vigilante fighting to preserve life, as well as protect and defend those around her. Previously, Lana founded and managed the Isis Foundation, a non-profit devoted to helping meteor-infected metahumans, as well as also led the renovation of the Talon coffee shop. Lana's biological parents are Laura Lang and Henry Small, her legal father was Lewis Lang. Lana was adopted and raised by her aunt Nell Potter, following the deaths of her legal parents. Lana has two paternal half-siblings, Tyler and Kaitlyn Small, who Lana never really got a chance to get close to since they attended boarding school in Metropolis. Growing up, Lana lived a mile away from the Kent family and was admired from afar by her neighbor Clark Kent for years. When they reached high school, Clark gained the courage to get to know her and she became an important part of his circle of friends. Clark and Lana have attempted to have a relationship several times, but for a long time he was unwilling to tell her the secret of his true origins to protect her from his enemies. Clark declared his love for Lana the day before their high school graduation, as well as asked her to give him another chance. She agreed and the two officially started to date. The next day, Lana witnessed two aliens come out of the Black Ship and attack a cadre of police officers as a second meteor shower hit the town. After high school, Lana moved to Metropolis, as well as enrolled at Metropolis University to study astronomy and meteors. Lana wanted to discover if there were possibly aliens living among them, much to the dismay of Clark. Clark attempts to get her to drop her investigation drove a wedge between them, especially since Lana knew Clark was hiding something. Unlike Clark, Lex supported Lana in her conclusions and helped her in her investigations. To protect Lana from getting hurt, Clark told her he didn't love her anymore so that she would break up with him. Lana was devastated and turned to Lex for comfort. Because of the time spent together with Lex, Lana grew to trust him, not realizing that in the meanwhile Lex was manipulating her into pursue a relationship with him. Lex loved Lana and was afraid to lose her, so he set up a fake pregnancy in order to get her to marry him. The two later divorced after Lana found out about the fake pregnancy and Lana officially declared the marrige false and made it out that she neverveven married. After faking her death to escape and punish Lex for his betrayal. Lex found her and reassured her that she had nothing to fear from him, as well as agreed to leave her with the $10 million she had stolen from him as a form of divorce settlement. Lana later returned to Smallville and reunited with Clark, the two then made plans to reignite their relationship and this time more honestly. She moved onto the farm with Clark to live with him and his cousin Kara. Lana later fell victim to the evil Kryptonian computer Brainiac in his attempts to control Clark and Kara and was put into a strange catatonic state for weeks. She awoke after Clark destroyed Brainiac. Tess Mercer, obeying Lex's orders, then forced Lana to give Clark a "Dear John" DVD breaking up with him, as well as then kidnapped her, but Lana managed to escape. Lana realized that Lex would always come after her and decided not to return to Smallville until she could defend herself. She tracked down a former military instructor and convinced him to train her in not feeling pain and torture. She later teamed up with Dr Groll and the two worked to fuse her with a Power suit, which was Lex's last lifeline intended to allow him to recover from his injuries when the Fortress of Solitude collapsed on him and dominate Earth. A vengeful Lex had Winslow Schott put a Kryptonite bomb on the roof of the Daily Planet, forcing Lana to choose between Clark and the people of Metropolis. Lana chose to defuse the bomb to save Metropolis which devastated Clark. This infected Lana's super powered nano skin with Kryptonite on a permanent basis and as a result of this, she could no longer be near Clark. Lana left Smallville to protect Clark, as well as went to go on her own quest in protecting the world. Years later Lana is found in Africa protecting local villages from African warlords, operating as a vigilante called The Angel of the Plateau. Powers and Abilities Powers * Super Powered Nano Skin: '''Lana is affected with super powered Nano skin since the 1989 meteor shower that affected Smallvile. Abilities * '''Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: Lana is experienced at hand to hand combat. Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Articles with no sense